Undead Love part 1
by Sami Kenobi
Summary: Sam lands in Storybrooke and falls in love with a someone named Rumpelstiltskin/Mr.Gold Please read and review. Really, I want your opinion
1. Prologue

I don't own Star Wars or Once Upon a time, but here goes.

Please Read and Review

* * *

Sam has been forgotten about for too long, ever since Palpatine was removed from his position in the Intergalactic Senate, her father took up the responsibility of being the Supreme Chancellor. Now he was overloaded with work, both Jedi and senate responsibilities. He stayed up all night and all day, because he was still a Jedi, he still had to go on missions, but he also had work to make up for the Senate when he got back. So Sam had decided to take away the stress of also being her father, she left the temple and headed to a random planet, which happened to be Earth. Sam landed in a small town named Storybrooke.


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

Chapter 1

Sam found the perfect spot to land, there was a clearing in the forest that surrounded the town.

'Storybrooke,' she mentally corrected herself,' the town's name is Storybrooke, and this is where I will be for the next year and a half.'

Once Sam's Starfighter was safely hidden from view, she started walking when the realization crashed in on her. Sam had absolutely no idea where she was aiming to go, or even how to get from wherever she was, to the heart of the town. She looked at her surroundings, finding that she was in some sort of graveyard, she sat down on the ground and looked up at the faded blue sky.

"Oh dad," she sighed," why did you take up the seat as Supreme chancellor?"

Sam heard the familiar humming of an engine grow louder, then it stopped. She glanced around to see a man walking towards her. He had chocolate colored hair, his eyes were brown, and he was wearing a suit. His skin was a light brown creamy peach color, a sharp contrast to her cream colored skin. Sam watched him walk, the way he moved lured her in. When he finally reached her, he knelt down and looked her directly in her eyes. Sam's heart fluttered and she was pretty sure that she had gone completely red.

"You look like you're lost." He said, his voice was smooth and alluring

"Uh m-me? I think." Sam stuttered

"Come with me, I will show you around. Welcome to Storybrooke…"

"Sam, Sam Kenobi."

"Well then, Sam, welcome to Storybrooke."

He helped her up, and they both walked to his car. When they got to the car he opened the door for her and she got in. Then he walked around the front of the car and opened the door of the driver's side. Then he started the car.

"Where are we going? " Sam asked

He looked at her, making her heart do a triple backflip.

"We are going into the actual town of Storybrooke, dearie" He replied smoothly

Sam giggled, which was strange, because it was something that she has never done before.

"What?" He inquired

"The word, the one you said… the D-one. Say it again." Sam responded

"Oh," He answered, "you want me to say it again?"

"Yes!"

He looked at the road, then back at Sam again. Then he smiled, and Sam's heart fluttered.

"Fine, dearie, I will say it more often."

Once they reached the heart of the town, the man stopped the car then pulled a black thing out of his pocket. He flipped it open and handed her some type of currency.

"Here's two twenties, which should be enough to rent a room for at least one night." He informed.

Sam reached out to grab it, but he moved his hand so that it was out of her grasp.

"But you owe me a favor, dearie, meet me at the clock tower at 1:00 tomorrow, there I will tell you what you owe me." He stated.

Sam opened the car door, got out and shut the door, then stopped and turned.

"What's your name?" She inquired.

He smiled at her.

"Rumpelstiltskin." He said

Then he pulled away, leaving Sam on the Sidewalk, marveling.


	3. The deal at the Clock Tower

Chapter 2

Rumpelstiltskin.

That was the only thought that was on her mind. The only thing that she could think of, that night, the only word that meant anything to her.

Rumpelstiltskin.

The man that helped her.

Rumpelstiltskin.

The man that brought her to where she was now. There was something in the way he held himself, the way that he did or said anything to her.

Rumpelstiltskin.

The man that she knew nothing about, yet made her feel like she was part of something again. The thought of him was keeping her up all night, she had to tell him how she felt.

'What if he doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about him?' Sam thought

She had to tell him.

Sami.

The girl that made him feel happy again, the girl that was almost like an angel.

Sami.

The one that he felt that was made for him.

Sami.

Her flawless marble skin made his skin look like a pile of stained wood. The look in her eyes made him sad. She looked like she needed someone to care about her, she looked like she had been forgotten about.

'I have to gather the courage to tell her how I feel.'

Then the thought occurred to him, what if he told her when they met at the clock tower.

'Then again, she might find out that I'm the dark one.'

He had to gently ease her into a romantic relationship, he couldn't afford to drive her away like he did with his two wives.

At 1:00, Sam stared heading for the clock tower, there was no other way than through the sunlight, she had to look as normal as possible. By the time she finally found the tower, her skin was peeling away, down to the point where it hurt like hell and she was bleeding in some places.

"You're late, dearie."

Sam noticed that Rumpelstiltskin was standing in the shade of the overhang. She felt like she was on fire, and her vision was getting a little bit hazy, but from what she saw, his face changed from calm to concern.

"What are you doing standing there, get in the shade you're bleeding." He said

Sam tried to walk, but suddenly she felt very lightheaded, and it was getting harder to breathe. She took one hesitant step, then everything went black.


	4. A new yet familiar type of love

Chapter 3

She woke feeling like crap, and there were a bunch of different, and nauseating, smells that overloaded her nose. Sam tried to sit up, but was met with gentle, yet soothing, resistance.

"Lay down, you're still weak, you need rest." A familiar voice told her.

Still in a haze, she obeyed. Sam tried to say something, but all that she could manage was a cross between actual words and a groan.

"Aghhhgh." Sam groaned.

She felt someone's hand softly brush up against her cheek, which only brought up the image of her father before he became the Chancellor.

"Doagghhhg." She groaned again.

Suddenly, something lifted off of her face, and she felt as if someone threw her into a boiling pot of water, that was electrically charged. She rolled, desperately trying to get away from the hot, burning, tingling sensation that she was feeling.

"Aggghhh." She screamed.

Everything was on fire, it seemed as if there was no escape. She struggled and struggled until she felt someone soothing.

"Relax, you're going to be fine. It's just the after effects of the sun. It'll pass."

She felt like someone was picking her up, then placing her back down but this time with something cold on her head. Everything dulled into a haze.

* * *

He looked at her, she seemed so peaceful, yet something was not right. Something about her was off.

'Of course she's not normal, no one here in this damn town is normal.' He mentally scolded himself.

But there was something that he just couldn't place, her skin was flawless, and in the five minutes that she out in the sun, she burned like paper that was held to a candle. He thought for a minute, but still came up with nothing.

'Maybe if I tell her my secret, she will tell hers. I will tell her that I'm the dark one.' he thought.

There was a slight sound, like the rustle of blankets. He glanced over and found that she had turned her head slightly. As he slowly reached out to reassure her, her hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, preventing his hand from going any further. She turned her head so that she would be staring directly into his eyes.

"K-kiss." She whispered softly.

He longed to obey her, but something told him that now was not the time.

"K-kiss" She whispered again

He wanted to kiss her so bad that he all he could do was sit there, his heart thumping with the overwhelming urge to obey. Slowly and weakly, her pale hand drifted up his arm, leaving a tingling sensation. Then her hand stopped at the base of his neck, softly pulling his head closer to hers.

"K-kiss."

He leaned in to oblige, then hesitated, he didn't want to hurt her.

"K-kiss, p-please."

Finally he gave in to her request. He leaned down, gently pressing his lips against hers, desperately hoping that this was the farthest that she would go. Then he opened up, pushing his tongue into her mouth, feeling every inch. Until he felt his tongue being pushed back.

"My t-turn."

They were in that position for what seemed like hours, taking turns at each other, until he felt like something had cut him. Something sharp had punctured his skin, and now it was dripping with blood.

"OW, dammit." He said, pulling away from her.

He saw that there was blood on her teeth and around her mouth. She looked disappointed, and when their eyes met, she was the first one to look away.

"Sorry, I got carried away… I won't do it again, I promise!" She apologized

Reassuringly, he stroked her cheek.

"You don't need to apologize to me," He replied, "Because you won't need to hide your abilities when I'm around. Just as I don't need to hide the fact that I'm the dark one."

He watched her face go from apologetic to relieved.

"You mean that you're not going to be mad that I'm a vampire? That I just accidentally bit you?" She implied

He smiled, then leaned down so that he could whisper into her ear.

"No I'm not going to be mad, but next time, warn me first. Besides I will always accept you no matter what you are." He whispered

She gasped.

"Are you saying that you l-love me? Like as in romance type love. Because I have n-no experience with that type of love."

He smiled again, but this time it was with the knowledge that she was okay with him using dark magic

"Yes dearie, that type of love." He said, his heart full of joy.


	5. Love between two

Chapter four

Sam was feeling something that she had never felt before. Not even close, she felt accepted, and even loved for what she really was. She now knew that she could tell him anything, and he wouldn't be afraid of her powers. Sam knew that Rumpelstiltskin loved her. Nothing else could change that. They were both different, yet both the same. She thought about this while lying in the bed at Granny's bed and diner.

'He isn't afraid of me, he has time for me, and he loves me.'

That was the only thought that was running through her head. She tossed and turned for about three hours.

'I have to see him tonight.'

Sam flipped the covers off her and got dressed. She was about to open the door that led her out of her room, but someone stopped her.

"Am I interrupting anything?" A male voce implied

Sam turned around, finding that he was standing behind her. He as in Rumpelstiltskin.

"I was just about to go find you." She answered.

He smiled wryly at her, and stepped closer.

"The thing that you don't know about me, dearie, is that I have a bunch of different ways to find you." He said as he took another step towards her, so that now they were three inches apart.

"I don't understand, how can you find me, how can you get to me without opening the door?"

He smiled again, then pointed to a mirror.

"That mirror is one of the many ways." He replied softly, almost in a whisper.

Sam was confused, she couldn't see herself.

"But I can't see myself."

He closed the distance by taking a small step, then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam leaned on him for support, she was feeling light-headed. She felt his chin graze her ear, which felt strange yet comforting. Then his hands slid up her back, setting off her need for air. When his hands reached her shoulder blades, she gasped like a fish out of water.

"Pl… wha… how…"

She felt him open his mouth, then work his way from her ear, to her cheek. She turned slightly, but his hand prevented her from doing anything.

"Relax, dearie," He whispered," Don't fight it."

He moved slightly, so that now she was forced to breathe through her nose. She let him explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She let him hold her in the way that he did, because the only thing that she could do was breathe. Breathe with heaving gasps as he explored every inch of her mouth, she sank into a blissful trance. Then he stopped and pulled away.

"D- Don't stop, keep –go-going." She panted, desperate for more.

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt."

Sam nodded a little too hard, which set her off balance, she stumbled then fell into his arms.

"You really want this?" He questioned," I'm stronger than you might think I am."

She nodded again.

"Yes, more." She whispered

She prepared for the touch that would set her off again, but it never came. She looked up at him.

"I don't think you're ready for the next part."

Sam watched him stand up, she wanted the feeling that someone would actually remember her.

"No! I'm ready. Don't leave, _please_." She whispered the last word.

When he turned around, she looked up at him desperately wanting more.

"Please, I'm ready. I've been ready for too long, I need a chance to prove myself to you. Just give me a chance." Sam pleaded, hoping to change his mind.

"Alright, dearie, you're getting a freebee tonight. But next time you're going to have to earn it." He replied

When he reached the bed that she was sitting on, he sat down next to her. Then he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her waist. Once his hands found the bare skin on her back, she felt that need for air as his hands ventured up her spine.

"You love this, don't you, dearie?" Sam heard him ask in a whisper.

She nodded softly, holding in a gasp as he gently nipped her ear. Then she felt his hands slide down her back, dipping below her waist then coming back up again. Sam felt the warmth of his mouth as he softly pressed his lips against hers. The feeling of his warm hands dipping back below the waistline of her pants, then lingering there, combined with the gentle pushing of his lips against hers overloaded her with the need for air. She felt his hands venture deeper below her waistline, then the soft brush of fabric as her pants fell to the ground. Sam felt his warm, minty breath on her cheek as he pushed against her lips a little harder. She felt his warmth, his presence that surrounded her with the feeling that she was enveloped in a warm thermal blanket. Then she felt something warm slip into her, filling her with the sensation that was indescribable. That was the last thing that she remembered.


	6. Homesick

Chapter six

Rumpelstiltskin had a surprise for Sam. He wanted to go on a date with her but she didn't own a dress. The only clothing that she truly owned was her Jedi's outfit.

'Hell, even the outfit that she's wearing is borrowed.' He mused.

"Is all the secrecy necessary?" She questioned," You could just tell me what this is all about."

Rumple took a black fabric strip that was on the bed-side table, then lifted it so that it was now covering her eyes. Once the cloth was blocking her vision, he gently grabbed her hand and led her to his room. Which was where he hid the dress. The one that he was going to give to her.

"Yes dearie, it is very necessary." He told her.

When he led her into the room, Rumple let go of her hand. Then he walked towards the closet, opened the door, revealing the dress. It was all black, the sleeves were thin horizontal loops that connected to the top of the dress. But his most favorite part was the hem of the dress. Lining the bottom- an inch away from where the dress ended- was a strip of stars, random arrangements of silver and teal, which made the dress almost enchanted. Rumple gently lifted the dress from the hangar then turned towards Sam. He slowly made his way to Sam, and when he reached her, Rumple stood behind her. He unbuttoned the silky, light pinkish-lavender blouse that he made her wear, and let it slide off. Then he helped her step into the dress, and gently lifted it so that everything would fit perfectly. When everything was in place, Rumple pulled the zipper up with one hand, and let his other hand wrap around her waist. Then he gently untied the cloth that covered her eyes. He stepped back to admire the sheer beauty of it. Sam turned around, looking confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Shay, you look…" He struggled to find the words to describe how beautiful she looked in that dress.

"You don't have to finish the sentence, I know I look terrible, it's just… I just…" She started to cry.

He stepped forward, just in time to catch her as she started to collapse.

"Shay. Shay, talk to me." Rumple prompted, "What's wrong?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling every heaving sob she took. And the more she sobbed, the more he felt that she was relying more on him to keep her standing than herself. She wasn't holding on to him anymore, now she was curled up on the wood floor crying.

"Daaaad." Sam wailed.

He kneeled down next to her, and felt her temperature, which was high. Higher than normal probably around one hundred degrees. Concern welled up in him, and he knew this couldn't be something that happened every day. There was only one thing he could do right now, and that was to comfort her. To find the source of the problem and fix it. So he picked her up and carried her to the currently vacant part of his king bed and gently set her down.

"Shay, tell me. What's wrong?" He asked.

Sam looked at him, her eyes wet and her cheeks red. She was shaking from her heaving sobs, and her breathing wasn't steady. For every deep breath she took-or tried to take-there were five shallow breaths that followed. Once she was calm enough to speak in short bursts, Rumple asked her: "What in the hell is going on, Shay?"

He only got fragments of sentences, incomplete ideas.

"I'm here… dad is… I thought… Courasaunt… supreme chancellor… stressed out… two j-jobs… home" She started to cry again at the last word.

The concern that he felt earlier came back, only this time it was a tidal wave. In an effort to calm her back down, he started stroking her hair. That only made it worse.

"Shay, Shay calm down, darling." He half-pleaded-half-commanded.

Feeling desperate, he tried again, only making Sam cry harder.

'What do I do? Think, you idiot. What would Belle do? Belle. That's the answer, she always knew what was wrong and how to fix it.'

He looked at Sam one more time, then turned and set off to find his former wife.

* * *

Belle was sitting in the library enjoying a good book, when she heard the door open then slam shut.

"Belle." Some familiar voice called." Bell! Belle, where are you when you're needed?"

Instantly, she recognized who that voice belonged to, Rumpelstiltskin. Who probably wanted to come crawling back to her, beg for her to forgive him, then start all over again.

'Should I let him come back to me?' Belle pondered, then thought against it.

Belle pretended to organize the books by letter, when she heard the sound of his breathing-which was very heavy. Prepared to hit him in the face with her rejection-allowing her to have complete power over him-Belle turned slowly, trying to flush away any sympathy she had for him. Now she was facing him, and something in his eyes hinted that this had nothing to do with him, but with someone else. And the sympathy that she had tried to rid herself of flooded her.

"Rumple?" She asked, "What happened?"

"Please, I don't know what's wrong with her, she needs my help and I don't know what to do." He begged.

Belle wondered if this was his new way of begging for her forgiveness. Against her better judgement, Belle agreed to go see "her."

"Okay, but just this once." She reluctantly complied," And yes… you can teleport me-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he had already teleported her to his house. Belle heard someone, someone who was crying. And she turned to Rumple, mind already thinking of the worst possible scenario.

"What did you do to her?" She asked in a scolding tone.

He looked back at her, saying nothing, then motioned for her to go inside. Once Belle was in the room, she noticed that a teenage girl was laying on the bed. Belle walked over to the girl, finding that the girl's cheeks were red.

"What did he do to you?" Belle asked her.

"N-n-nothing." The girl replied

"Then why are you crying?"

"H-h-home."

Suddenly, Belle realized what the girl was crying about. She turned towards the door, then walked out.

"Well? What's wrong with her?" He prompted

"Nothing, she's just homesick."


End file.
